1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component supplying device and a component supplying method which pitch feed a carrier tape in which components are stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape feeder is known as a supplying device of components in a component mounter. The tape feeder supplies components to a component pick-up position of a mounting head of a component mounting mechanism by pitch feeding the carrier tape holding the components, and a plurality of tape feeders are lined up and disposed in slots of a component supplier of the component mounter. The carrier tape is supplied in a state of being wound and stored on a supply reel, and the tape feeder is refilled with the carrier tape after a worker reads a bar-code which is attached to the supply reel to confirm that the component is the refill target component (for example, refer to PTL 1). Accordingly, the tape feeder is associated with information such as the type and number of components which are held by the carrier tape with which the tape feeder is refilled.
When the type of mounted board to be produced is changed, a so-called set-up change is performed in which preparation is performed such that the components to be mounted onto the mounted board to be produced next are supplied from the component supplier. In the set-up change, work is performed in which the tape feeder which supplies the components which are not to be mounted onto the mounted board to be produced next is removed from the component supplier, and another tape feeder which supplies the components to be mounted is attached to the vacated slot. The removed tape feeder is either attached to another component mounter or is stored in a state of being attached to a storage carriage, or the like.